1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a silicone composition which can be crosslinked to give an elastomer and a process using the composition according to the invention in order to form seals for sealing and assembling the components of a power train. The silicone elastomers prepared from the composition according to the invention exhibit:                good resistance to ageing in chemically aggressive fluids, such as those used, for example, in a power train, in the case in point engine oils, gearbox and axle lubricants, oil/gasoline mixtures, coolants, fuel oils or antifreeze liquids,        good adhesive properties, even on surfaces contaminated by oils used in a power train, and        good mechanical strength properties, such as ultimate strength, modulus at 100% elongation and Shore hardness.        
2. Description of Related Art
The term “coolant” is understood to mean any heat-exchange liquid used to remove heat from a mechanical or electronic system.
Silicone compositions which can be crosslinked to give an elastomer in order to form gaskets are known. Specifically, they are suitable in particular for the formation of gaskets “in situ”, which are formed directly during the assembly of the constituents, in particular in the motor vehicle field.
Among the silicone compositions which can be crosslinked to give an elastomer known for this type of application, those which crosslink from ambient temperature form a category which attracts all the attention as they do not require the installation of an energy-consuming oven.
These silicone compositions are categorized into two distinct groups: one-component compositions (RTV-1) and two-component compositions (RTV-2). The term “RTV” is an acronym for “Room Temperature Vulcanizing”.
During the crosslinking, water (either introduced by atmospheric moisture, in the case of RTV-1 compositions, or introduced into a portion of the composition, in the case of RTV-2 compositions) makes possible the polycondensation reaction, which results in the formation of the elastomer network.
Generally, the one-component compositions (RTV-1) crosslink when they are exposed to atmospheric moisture. Generally, the kinetics of the polycondensation reactions are extremely slow; these reactions are thus catalyzed by an appropriate catalyst.
Furthermore, faced with a transportation industry which is changing fast, new constraints are emerging related to the increase in energy efficiencies, to the increase in operating temperatures, to the decrease in fuel consumption and to the decrease in the frequency of maintenance.
Thus, formulators of power train fluids (engine oil, gearbox and axle lubricant, oil/gasoline mixture, coolant, fuel oil or antifreeze liquid) continue to improve the performances of these products by the addition of ever more efficient additives. The amount of additives incorporated in these products increases ever more, which has the effect of increasing their chemical aggressiveness with regard to flexible members, for example gaskets, present in the devices in which these products are used.
Patent application JP-A-2009197188 describes silicone compositions having a good resistance to contact with the various fluids used in a power train but these compositions comprise complex and expensive crosslinkable oils which comprise a C1 to C5 alkylene linking unit represented by the symbol Y in the following formulae:

There thus exists a growing need to find novel silicone compositions of use in forming seals for sealing and assembling the components of a power train, even on surfaces contaminated by oils.